


The smile of a king

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Gold Roger smiled while he was being executed... here is my take on the reason why he would smile, along with a theory on the nature of the One Piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smile of a king

Gol D. Roger had become The pirate, the king of the pirates... and following his way of freedom, he had by chance found the true history ... but this hasn't been the best moment in his life, it hadn't been when his bounty had reached an unsurpassed record either, or when he had found out he had just eaten a devil's fruit.

The day he had found out he had become a Morse zoan had been one of the worse in his life : what use was the ability of a water creature ? Not to count that he couldn't swim anymore... so he didn't often use this new found ability and the fact that he was a zoan wasn't very well known...

The day he had found the One Piece, that had been the best day of his life : he had jumped and shouted under the laughs and the good-natured whistles of congratulation of his nakama-tachi. In a small shop on this island at the end of the Grand Line... the artefact that would be known as The One Piece for centuries to come.

This had become his treasure, he had carried it with him at all times. This marvellous swimming suit that allowed the one who wore it to swimm, even after eating a devil's fruit. Those had been glorious days, swimming again, using his transformation ability in water... Before leaving the Grand Line he had left it to a young boy that had eaten a devil's fruit by mistake, pitying the young fisherman who wouldn't be able to continue exercising his choosen job...

They had known many adventures since that day... they had found the true history and thus been condemned by the government...

And today he was going to be executed.

" King of the pirates ! Where is it, your treasure ? ... The One Piece ? "

And on his execution plateform, Gol D. Roger smiled... his men often talked about the day he had found this precious artefact : apparently it had become a public rumour...

His smile widened, what could this normal man do with a special swimming suit ?

" That ? You can have it if you find it ... I left it in that place ... "


End file.
